Alone in the Dark
by seastar529
Summary: When shadows begin to rise, no one can save you. Vector knows this better than anyone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal

_Shadows speaking_

####

Don Thousand was long gone, but his influence would remain on earth for the rest of existence as the force of chaos drove war to new regions and destruction to rain down upon civilizations who thought they were so advanced. Vector could feel it, breathe in the unique energy of destruction, and see the shadows of death move from his peripherals. No matter what he did they followed him and taunted him.

Don Thousand had taken over his soul for years, filling it with madness and hatred, soaking it in pain and sorrow, immersing it in greed and selfishness and completely defiling any chance he had at saving himself. So what if Vector wanted to escape to heaven and meet back up with his mother? So what if his best friend might be waiting up there to smack him silly for his crimes? They would never meet again!

Then there was Yuma Tsukumo; the brightest soul that Vector had the pleasure to cringe at the intensity of. He was kind and goofy, loving and selfless. He only did things that he believed to be the best for everyone, because that was what he wanted: everyone else to be completely happy. The only time darkness ever truly touched his heart was when he thought Vector had tortured and killed 'Ray Shadows'. Vector was happy the kid was able to bounce back from that little stunt, and somehow forgive him for the trouble that was caused. That kid had been the one to pull him from the constricting grip of the Barian Deity, letting him have one moment as the real Vector before being swallowed into oblivion. Then he took it one more step by bringing Vector back to life and convincing Nasch to give him a home and food!

Now that everything has settled down and Astral was constantly coming and going from Astral World, Vector had a lot of time to think of all the things he had done while under the control of the poisonous entity known as Don Thousand. Some of the things, like killing Nasch and Marin, made him cringe because if he was in his right mind he wouldn't have done anything like that! He had always wanted peace for his kingdom; it was why his father called him an accursed child and tried to kill him!

_You enjoyed it back when you were the mad prince._ The shadows laughed. They waved at him from the opposite corner of the room. _We miss the real Vector-_

"I am the _real_ Vector." The orange haired male hissed into the room. Then he groaned, he needed to ignore them. They couldn't hurt him if he didn't acknowledge their existence. They would have to wait until his death, just like all the other things that wanted to drag him away from heaven.

_No you aren't. The mad prince-_

"There is no such thing as the mad prince." Vector clenched the pillow in both his hands tightly like it was the only thing that anchored him to the pathetic existence he lived in.

_Why stay in this pathetic existence?_

That was easy, it was better than the alternative; the flames of hell springing up from their pits and burning him for eternity.

_You can't escape us forever. Sooner or later we will have you, and you shall pay for the lives you ruined. Vector your family shall sentence you to your torment._

And he will answer to their sentence. He destroyed them all; if they felt he needed to suffer he would gladly take the punishment.

_How noble, _the shadows giggled a bit, _can't wait to see that one. I give you a week before you try to escape._

He wouldn't! He was better than that. He wanted to repent for his disgusting actions! He was no coward who would run away at the slightest hint of pain! He threw the pillow and groaned in frustration, he should try to sleep instead of worry about the things going bump in the night.

"Hey Vector?" Nasch's voice called from the other side of the doorway.

"What do you want?" Vector tried to snarl out, praying it didn't sound as weak as he thought it did.

"The other emperors and I are going to make s'mores outside. We're not having the best luck with sleep. Would you like to join us?" the leader of the Barians didn't seem unhappy to ask which in itself was weird

_Don't be fooled. _The shadows slithering in his room projected. _He cares for you less than the gum on the sole of his shoes. You betrayed him and tried to kill him; the only reason he shelters you is for his precious morals._

"Go away." Vector sighed.

"That's it? No insult? No 'why would I spend any time with you annoying peasants' to which I remind you we are all emperors?" Nasch sounded slightly concerned and weird-ed out.

"I am not in the mood." Vector got up and marched to the door opening it with such a force that it surprised both parties when the door stayed on its hinges.

"Vector…" Nasch blinked, raising a hand to the orange haired male's face. Vector flinched slightly at the touch expecting a hit or something equally painful. Maybe he was a coward.

_Coward! You're a coward!_

It wasn't a smack however. Nasch was probably just checking his temperature or whatever it was that people did on this planet to figure out if someone was sick or not. He did feel a little dizzy and the mirror portrayed him pale, sweaty, and shakey.

"Vector are you alright?" Vector looked up, somehow Marin had appeared next to her brother and she looked a little worried as well.

_As if. You killed her. She'll vote for you to go to hell!_

"I'm fine Marin." Vector muttered backing up into his room. At least the shadows can't touch him now. "Go have fun making sweets and stop bugging me!" And then he slammed the door as loudly as he could to emphasize the point.

He slipped down the door until he was sitting down.

"Is he coming?" that was Alito's voice.

"No." Nasch responded.

"Did you expect anything different Alito?" Mizael scoffed.

"I don't see why you continue to try and befriend him Nasch." Dumon sighed, "He will never want anything more than a place to stay and people to leech off of."

Their footsteps told Vector that they left. And only then did Vector let out a little hiccup of a sob. It wasn't that he hated them, wanted to leech off of them (though he could see where Dumon got that one), or kill them. He hurt them and killed them and so much more; he didn't deserve any kindness in general.

He better get used to hanging out with these shadows.

####

**Finished! What did you guys think?**

**Please review.**


End file.
